1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an oil injector for two-cycle engines in the form of a calibrated positive displacement, manually operated, reciprocated piston-type pump disposed within the confines of an oil supply tank and having a discharge communicated with a gasoline supply tank so that when a known quantity of gasoline is placed in the gasoline tank, a proportionate quantity of lubricating oil may be injected into the gasoline supply tank for mixing with the gasoline so that the desired ratio of gasoline and oil mixture will be available to the two-cycle engine for proper and efficient operation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the operation of two-cycle engines, it is necessary that a predetermined quantity of lubricating oil be mixed with a given quantity of gasoline in order for the engine to operate efficiently and without damage. Various techniques have been utilized for this purpose, including the provision of graduated containers having calibrated scales thereon so that a predetermined ratio of oil and gasoline may be provided in a gasoline container. The art has also developed two compartment containers, with one compartment receiving a predetermined quantity of gasoline and the other compartment receiving a predetermined quantity of lubricating oil with the compartments being communicated after measurement of the liquids for proper mixing of the gasoline and lubricating oil. However, such devices usually require that the mixing of the gasoline and lubricating oil be accomplished at a point outside of the fuel supply tank normally associated with a two-cycle engine. While this is no particular problem with some devices such as lawn mowers, chain saws, and the like, which utilize two-cycle engines, it is a considerable problem when the two-cycle engine is used as the motive power for a motor powered vehicle such as motor powered bicycles, motorcycles, mini-bikes, snowmobiles and other similar vehicles.